Neglected, Mistreated, Alone
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic used to be a star, until SEGA's attmept at making a good game failed, and now, they treat Sonic badly. Lets see how Sonic takes the production of this new game.


**Neglected, Mistreated, Alone**

**This is a parody idea, this obviously doesn't happen, but it's just a little joke of mine, and I finally realised I could urn it into a story. Enjoy. **

Neglected, mistreated, alone. He used to be a star, a celebrity. He used to be loved, and treated right. He used to live in a mansion, he used to be rich, until, his creators, lost their creativity, and needed him. They didn't just want him, they needed him, and when he tried to leave, they put him here. All of his friends too.

What many fans don't know is that underneath Sega's headquarters, there is a dungeon, a prison. A long corridor, reaching as far as anyone could see. In the cell closest to the entrance of this prison, was out neglected, mistreated and alone creature. The blue blur that many people love, Sonic The Hedgehog. The cells were empty, apart from the prisoners within them, and they were a sorry sight.

The old dungeon was dark, the bulbs hadn't been changed in years, and they were growing dimmer. Opposite Sonic's cell was his best friend, his 'little brother'. They had stopped speaking years ago, there was nothing more to talk about. In the cell next to Sonic held Knuckles, and opposite Knuckles, by Tails held Amy, and it went on. Characters, many of them, all being held, the most used were the closest. And the least used, the furthest, in the darkest, loneliest cells. Poor forgotten characters like Mighty The Armadillo, and Bean The Dynamite. And unused characters like Honey the Cat. (**She was going to be in 'Sonic The Fighters/Sonic Championship.**)

Our abused hero sat in the corner of his cell sulking, looking forward to the next time he would get to eat, but not looking forward to the next game, SEGA was only making bad games these days, games that ruined poor Sonic's reputation, ever since 'Shadow The Hedgehog' he had been mistreated, and put in here. The star of that certain game had to be held in chains, after all he was the ultimate life form, SEGA had made something they had trouble controlling themselves. The idiots.

Back to the little blue hero, he sulked in the corner of the cell until he hear a click, he looked to the outside of the cell, the door to the dungeons were opening. Many of the characters stood up in high hopes. Sonic only shook in fear, it was obvious he would be needed, the only time they opened these doors was if they wanted to make a new game. "No." Sonic said to himself, the door started to open, "No." he said as one of the creators stood to look at him, "No." Sonic said a little louder as the man opened his cell door. "No!" he started to yell as the man tried to grab him, so scrambled to get away but failed, he was not dragging Sonic out by his legs. "NO!" Sonic was wailing, this was it, a new game. They dragged him out, and then silence in the prison again.

All the other characters sighed with disappointment, they wanted to be in this new game, and one young man who was always chosen, didn't want to be in it. They all listened out hopefully. Maybe they would be chosen, maybe they would return to get someone else. They didn't hear a thing until; "SONIC GENERATIONS?" they heard Sonic's voice yell, they were obviously briefing him near by. They heard him wail some more, he had been shown something, something that had shocked him.

A little while later, the screaming died down and Sonic was thrown back into his cell looking traumatised. Many characters voices started to say one thing, "What is it this time?"

No answer, Sonic just sat in the corner of his cell, rocking back and forward, breathing heavily, he looked paranoid. Silence, until he managed to say with a struggle. "I had to run… with… my former self…"

Many shocked cries and gasps came from his work companions, many of them he couldn't see, "But…" Sonic said, more silence, the rest of them listened. "This is something the fans have been asking for… they wasn't the older me… back… so this may be successful, and things may get better for us… and if it doesn't al least it won't be like… those other times…" he shuddered, and so did a few others. Many names of past game failures such as 'Sonic 06' were whispered by others, remembering the past, and how SEGA had failed with them.

"Sonic…will anyone else be in this game?" his best friend in the cell opposite asked.

"For now, all I know… there may be some cameos… so no real parts for sure…" Sonic said, sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry…" he said, looking down, "At least there won't be any stupid gimmicks to ruin this thing… unless SEGA change their mind and mess it up… but until then… all we can do is wait… and hope."

**A bit funny, but a bit sad at the same time. So, I'm sure you're all looking forward to Sonic Generations! Please review!**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
